A Night To Remember Everywhere I Go
by CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur
Summary: AU--this is just my take on what could happen if and when Harm finally comes to his senses concerning his feelings for Mac, and how a simple song can make everything all better. OFFICIALLY My longest story to date! hahaha Chapter 13 up! EPILOGUE!
1. A Night To Remember

**Title:** A Night To Remember Everywhere I Go

**Author:** CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur

**Disclaimers:** I don't own JAG unfortunately! I wish I did, then I would see both of my favorite characters together as they should be. JAG and all recognizable characters belong to Bellasarius Productions.

**Spoilers:** none really, this is pure speculation and more than likely a definite AU!

**Author's Note:** I hope you really enjoy this story as much as I have while writing it so far. Just a couple of clarifications first. **1.** if it is in italics its one of four things, a diary entry, a phone conversation, a song title/lyrics, or a letter. **2.** I am working on the assumption that they are in the Persian Gulf and since ZULU time is also GMT I am assuming that their position is either 4 or 5 hours ahead of GMT just to give you guys a little help with the time frame (that means if its 12 noon in Chicago it's 6pm in GMT and it would be either 10 or 11pm where they are at). **3.** If anyone spots the cameo appearance by a character that is not JAG, and can tell me who it is, gets a gold star.

I am going to try something new with this story. I am asking for at least five reviews before I will post the next chapter, and keep in mind I already have up to chapter 3 written.

I also would like to take a minute to thank my wonderful beta reader on this project, Browneyeez, I don't think this would even be half as good as it is if she hadn't been there correcting my many mistakes, and there were a lot in this first chapter. Again, I hope y'all enjoy this, and don't forget to R&R.

**Author's UPDATE:** Due to recent events on the show I have changed this first chapter ever so slightly. The role of Lieutenant Singer is NOW being played by Petty Officer Jennifer Coates. Thank you for your understanding. If this flies, I will leave it as is now. If not, and y'all don't like it, let me know, and I will change it back. Although it is kind of a mute point now that Singer is deceased.

**Sincerely,**

**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur**

****************************************************************************

1130 ZULU  
December 18, 2003  
Somewhere in the Persian Gulf

_I could hardly believe what happened just three short months ago. I was sitting at my desk, in my office at JAG HQ when the Admiral called me into his office and advised me that my skills as a combat pilot were needed in the Persian Gulf. To say I was disturbed was an understatement, but I was also worried. Worried about what I would tell my Mother, my Grandmother, and most of all what I would tell Mac. We had finally gotten our friendship back on track, and now I was about to have to tell her that it would be on hold again while I went flying. The worst part was that the Admiral finally told me that I didn't even have time to tell anyone, even Mac where I was going. The helo was leaving for Norfolk within 20 minutes, and as soon as it got there I would be boarding the ship that would take me to the forefront of the war. The last three months have passed in a haze for me. I was enjoying the combat flying, but little else. Most of my fellow pilots are far younger than I, and actually being an officer has kept a lot of them from getting too close. I know now why I was brought to this place in the middle of the war. I am here because the Government wanted to tout a "poster boy "hero" at the UN in hopes of gaining support. I know it sounds cynical, but that is what it seems like. For some reason I haven't heard from Mac since I've been here. I don't know what it all means, and I hope she's okay. I still wish I could have told her I was leaving, but the Admiral said he would make sure she understood that this time I had no choice in going._

With that last sentence I saved the entry on my laptop, and started looking back through the entries I had made since I came out here three months ago. Most of them referred to how I hadn't heard from Mac at all during that whole time. I was really starting to get worried. Not that she would hate me, but that maybe she was hurt somehow, and no one wanted to tell me.

Knock...knock

"Enter." I said.

"Commander, the Captain is requesting your presence on the bridge, sir." The P.O. stated.

"Thank you Petty Officer Reynolds." I said as I got up and turned my laptop off. 

I followed the Petty Officer most of the way to the bridge, but I stopped when he turned to me and said "Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Granted," I replied just a little bit intrigued as to why he would ask.

"Sir, when the Captain asked me to come and get you I was on my way to the payphone to call home, it's my Mom's birthday. And I..."

I cut him off by telling him "Dismissed Petty Officer. If I had a chance to call my Mom on her Birthday I would want to call her too."

I finished the rest of the walk to the bridge by myself. "Commander Rabb reporting as ordered Captain." I declared.

"At ease Rabb, I wanted you here when I told the rest of my command crew the news, and because I felt I owed it to you since it was me that specifically asked for you to be brought into this mess we've been in lately." Captain Mitchell continued. "Many of you may have already heard the rumors; I want to confirm them now. As of 0830 ZULU today, the war is over."

The bridge erupted into a cacophony of noises and cheers. The Captain just stood there for the longest time and let everyone get it out of their systems. He finally interjected when he felt the noise die down to a dull roar, "In celebration, I have been informed, that the USO will be performing for the Navy and Marines on board the ships in the area. As our ship is the largest, the show will be performed here. Now does anyone have any questions?"

A rather young Ensign replied, "Sir, if I may ask, who will be performing with the USO, sir?"

Chuckles were heard around the bridge before Captain Mitchell answered "That's a very good question Ensign. They didn't have a definite final lineup, but they were sure on a few of the performers." Not wanting to admit we were all as eager as the young Ensign we just leaned forward as if we could catch what the Captain was saying before anyone else. Captain Mitchell continued, "As of now the lineup includes Bette Midler, the Nelson Twins, Jennifer Lopez, Tim McGraw & Faith Hill, Scott Bakula, Nicole Kidman, and Ewan McGregor. They said that it was a definite possibility that Jenny Lake would also perform." At the mention of the last name my head snapped up causing the Captain to notice "Something wrong Commander?"

"The Jenny Lake sir? The Jenny Lake that performed with the USO aboard the Ticonderoga on Christmas Eve 1969?"

"Yes, Rabb why?"

"She knew my father sir." With that simple statement he realized what I meant, and I knew that he knew the whole story as well.

"Everyone that is not on duty is dismissed. Everyone else, Get back to work." Captain Mitchell pulled me aside just before I had left the Bridge. "Do you know her?"

"I met her a few years ago at the Wall on a cold Christmas Eve, and she told me the story. I am just nervous about seeing her again. Especially given the time of year, and I don't want to cause her to have any bad memories again." I explained.

"I am sure you won't." Captain Mitchell said. "Rabb go find a phone and call home. Maybe that will help ease your mind." I nodded my ascent. "Well then, dismissed Commander." I turned and left the bridge.

Later I did finally manage to call home. My Mother was more thrilled. Although the idea of possibly meeting Scott Bakula and Ewan McGregor thrilled her more than the fact that the war was over. Frank was the same way, except he was more thrilled that I was going to be meeting Bette Midler, Jennifer Lopez and most especially Jenny Lake. Who, as it turns out, my Step-dad had a huge crush on when he was growing up. It was the next evening before I finally managed to get a hold of anyone at JAG HQ, and then it was only Petty Officer Coates.

_Commander it's good to hear from you sir._ She happily said into the phone.

"It's good to hear a familiar voice Coates. Is the Admiral or Mac there?" I asked.

_I am sorry sir, the Admiral just left about ten minutes ago, and the Colonel is out on an assignment for Mr. Webb I believe, sir. Do you want me to tell the Admiral you called sir?_ She asked politely.

"Yes, and tell him I will be back at JAG soon. And thank you Coates." With that I hung up the phone and sighed. 

I made it back to my stateroom just as the mail call began. Surprisingly I received a small package. I looked at the return address, and I realized it came from Mac. But I also knew that she wasn't the one who had addressed it to me. She had written her name and address and my name all right, but it was someone else that wrote my address on the package. It was then I remembered what Coates had said about Mac being on an assignment for Webb. It was Webb's handwriting. No wonder it seems to have gotten here without being opened and checked out. I opened the package and inside was a letter and a cd. I put the cd in my laptop and listened as I read her letter.

_Harm,_

_Hey flyboy! Just to start off, I am sorry I haven't written this entire time, but with you and Sturgis gone for the time being my case load has been really heavy. I know that is absolutely no excuse for not writing, but that doesn't mean I haven't been thinking of you. Clayton promised me that this letter would get to you unopened or messed with in any way. I don't know how he plans to do it, but if it is ruined in any way let me know, so I can kick his six from here to eternity. This place doesn't seem to be the same without you. The Admiral told me all about why you left, so this time I know you didn't have a choice, and didn't have anytime to say goodbye, but as the old song by Bon Jovi goes...Never say goodbye...At any rate Harm, I made this cd for you from a list of songs I have been listening to since you have left. They make it seem like the time hasn't been that long. I hope you enjoy the music, and I hope to see you again real soon. I miss you._

_Always your Ninjagirl,_

_Sarah_

I looked at the song index, and realized that most were pretty depressing songs to listen to if you were by yourself. I was glad I had the stateroom to myself tonight since most of the guys would be down in the galley celebrating. Realizing what songs were on the cd I pulled out my photo album, opened it, and hit play.

**_Songs for My Squid_**  
A Night To Remember (Joe Diffie)  
That Road Not Taken (Joe Diffie)  
Love Me Today (Nelson)  
Always On My Mind (Elvis Presley)  
As Long As I Have You (Elvis Presley)  
Crying In The Rain (A-Ha)  
Didn't We Almost Have It All (Whitney Houston)  
Dreaming Of You (Selena)  
Everything I Do (I Do It For You) (Bryan Adams)  
Can't Lose What You Never Had (Westlife)  
Flying Without Wings (Westlife)  
I Don't Wanna Fight (Westlife)  
Fool Again (Westlife)  
If I Let You Go (Westlife)  
Open Your Heart (Westlife)  
Nature Boy (Nat King Cole)

By the time I realized the cd was finished, I had fallen into a wonderful dream that had Mac on this ship, in my stateroom, and we were just talking. That was it, just like old times we were talking, and I loved it. Unfortunately, my roommate came in making a little too much noise, and woke me from this dream.

"Harm you look like hell. Why have you been crying?"

"Huh?" I mumble, barely awake.

"The war's over you should be excited! We are going to even get a great sendoff before we go home from the USO show that is going to be here. You did know about that one right?"

"Tuna, can you PLEASE bring it down a notch? I did know about the show, and as for me crying...I wasn't. My eyes were just watering." I utter. 

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, and maybe someday I'll believe you." Tuna jabbed back. "At any rate, I will let you get back to sleep since that is where I was headed anyway. By the way, you might want to turn your laptop off before you go back to sleep."

"Thanks." I mumbled, sitting up and turning off my laptop.

The next few days were a dizzy blur of preparations for bugging out and going home. Also preparations were being made for the USO show in a couple of days that now included Billy Crystal who would co-host the show with Bette Midler.


	2. Everywhere I Go

Disclaimers: same as before. I don't own a thing besides my 8 year old computer and my car, so PLEASE don't sue me.

****************************************************************************

1430 ZULU  
December 23, 2003  
still somewhere in the Persian Gulf  


knock...knock

"Enter." 

"Commander Rabb, you have a visitor sir from the USO tour." Petty Officer Reynolds said. "She asked to be brought to you directly, sir."

"Then show her in." I answered knowing full well who it was. 

"You do realize you look more like your Father now, than you did just a few years ago. I guess it's the mustache you grew."

"Hello, Ms. Lake. It is nice to see you again. How has your family been?"

"My family has been great. In about a week I will be a Grandma for the first time. My oldest is expecting twin girls.," she informs me, and I smile thinking how nice it would be to be expecting a baby with Mac. "How about you Harm? I see that smile you gave me at the mention of a baby. Anyone special?"

"Not yet, but hopefully when I get home I can finally tell her how I feel, regs be damned." I exclaimed.

"Oh she's a fellow officer then if you have to worry about regs?" She asks and I nod my ascent. "Do you have any clue as to how you will tell her?"

"Well, she sent me a cd of songs that she has been listening to lately that I would have to be blind not to notice that they all mention something about a love that's lost. I really don't want that to happen, so I know I need to tell ..." I was cut off by a thin blond man entering the room who looked vaguely familiar. "Can I help you sir?" I ask him.

"Actually I was looking for Jenny. I wanted to rehearse the song she's going to sing, I've never been one to play Christmas music a lot." He replied.

"Harm, where are my manners? Harm this is one of the other performers Gunnar Nelson. Gunnar, this is Commander Harmon Rabb Jr." Jenny introduced us and I shook his hand. So that was where I knew him from.

"I have grown up loving your father's music Gunnar." I tell him.

"Thank you, you'll have to say something to Matt whenever you see him. I don't mean to pry, but when I walked in were you talking about ways to let someone know how you feel?" He asked me.

"Actually I was. My partner at work, Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, is the woman I have loved for several years, but have never had the guts to tell her. But after everything I have been through in the last three months, I don't want to loose another chance to tell her how I feel. I mean, Everyday that I live without her, I just can't help but dream about her." He smiled and nodded his ascent and I continued. "She always said I needed to get my head out of my six, and now I realize she was right. I love her, and I don't know how to tell her."

"If you don't mind me making a suggestion, I think I have a solution for you." He hesitates until I nod my agreement. "At the show dedicate a song to her. Not necessarily a love song, but one that definitely shows how you feel."

"Sounds good, but how will she even know? She's not on the ship, or even in this area. She is back home in Washington DC." I ask Gunnar.

"This whole show will be televised so even if she doesn't see it, someone is bound to see it and let her know. And if you'll let me make another suggestion, I think I have the perfect song for you." Gunnar asked me.

"What song would you suggest?" I asked him.

"When you were talking earlier you made a comment about dreaming about her, and it reminded me of a line from one of our songs called Everywhere I Go. I think it would be perfect, not too sappy, but it definitely will let her know how you feel." Gunnar tells me.

"I always have liked that song.." Jenny says smiling at me.

"Me too." I answer back. "I think I even know what I want you to say in the dedication."

"What do you want me to say?" Gunnar asks.

"From a Squid to his Jarhead, I have loved you since we met in The Rose Garden." I state.

"She's a Marine, Harm?" Jenny asks me.

"Yeah, and I love her anyway." I smile back at her. "Come what may, I will love her."

At this time another head popped itself inside my doorway. "I am sorry to interrupt this little chat flyboy, but these two are needed for some rehearsals. If you want to come along and watch I won't mind. You're kinda cute." This newcomer says.

I blush, but answer her. "Why thank you Ms. Midler, but I think I will stay here and finish getting my stuff organized to go home." I smile my best flyboy grin at her.

"That is the best smile I have seen on this ship since our pilot, a Jack Keeter, escorted us onto this ship." Bette says to me.

"Keeter was your pilot?" I asked surprised, and she nods yes. "Then I really feel sorry for you. If you see him, please let him know where I am?"

"Will do, and if you change your mind about watching us, I am sure you can find us." With that last statement Bette and the others turned and left the room.

I sat there in my now empty stateroom, and thought about what I had just done. I realized that I probably needed to get a hold of the Admiral and let him know what was going on. It's still early back home, maybe I can catch him at JAG? I got up and made my way to the payphones down the corridor from my stateroom. The line was quite long, but I decided to wait anyway. An hour later I was finally at the phone, picking it up, and dialing to JAG HQ. Then I heard Tiner's voice.

_Admiral Chegwidden's office Petty Officer Tiner speaking. How may I help you?_

"Tiner, this is Commander Rabb. Is the Admiral in?" I asked him

_Commander! It's nice to hear from you sir. I'll put you right through to the Admiral sir. _ The next thing I know the Admiral is on the phone.

_Commander Rabb! How nice of you to call. How are you doing Harm?_

"Admiral..." I began before I was cut off by the Admiral.

_Harm, call me AJ. I think after everything that's gone on you can call me that. So to what do I owe for the honor of this call?_ The Admiral asked.

"Sir, AJ, I wanted to tell you something that might affect my working at JAG when I get back."

_Well, son, what is it?_ He asked me.

"Sir, I.." Suddenly I was grateful no one else was waiting for a phone. "I just wanted to let you know that I will be dedicating a song to Mac in the USO show, to let her know how I feel. I am not going to beat around the bush anymore. And I wanted to see if you would make sure that she would be watching the show tomorrow night?" I hoped the Admiral would agree.

_Harm I can only say that it's about damn time you came to your senses. I can honestly say that Mac will definitely be watching the show. I don't think wild horses could drag her away from this one. All she has talked about recently was that this would be her opportunity to catch a glimpse of you and to assure herself that you are okay. And as for this affecting your working here, I don't think you have to worry about that. Even the SecNav knows how you feel, and he came to me the other day and said that if you two ever came to your senses then he would have no problem with it. Harm, I really must go now. I will see you when you get back._

"Thank you sir. And Merry Christmas to you." I answered him.

_Merry Christmas to you Harm, and I hope you enjoy your gift you will be receiving tomorrow._ With that the Admiral hung up the phone, and I was left with a dial tone.

I wonder what he meant by that? A present? I made my way back to my stateroom thinking about it all the way. As my roommate was already asleep on his bunk, I silently got ready and climbed into my bunk.


	3. Come What May I will love you

Disclaimers: same as before.

This time I am going to request 10 reviews before I update, PLEASE?

And for those of you who might be curious the song that plays at the beginning of this chapter is actually called _It's Called the Todd Bertuzzi_ by Heavy Eric and it's based on a Vancouver Canuck hockey player (Todd Bertuzzi, #44).

And any songs that Nicole or Ewan sings that I don't say who they are by is from the movie Moulin Rouge, which belongs to the all powerful Baz Lurhmann.

**_CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur_**

*******************************************************************

0230 ZULU  
December 24, 2003  
still somewhere in the Persian Gulf

The next thing I know I am awakened by the weirdest song I have ever heard _"He's spinning all around, gettin' everybody woozy. He's 245, it looks like the Watusi. Here he comes, he's got the moves of Lenarduzzi. I said, Uh Uh, it's called the Todd Bertuzzi! 44! It's called the Todd Bertuzzi..."_

"Tuna, what kind of crap are you waking me up with on Christmas Eve?" I asked curiously.

"Harm, for your information it's a song my sister emailed me. It's about a hockey player she absolutely adores, and thinks is the greatest thing this side of sliced bread. Quite frankly I think he's a bit of a goon myself, but hey, my sister has a crush. Besides, I think the song has a great beat." Tuna countered.

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that, and maybe someday I'll believe you." I jokingly throw back his own words at him. I looked at my watch. "I didn't realize it had gotten so late. We should get ready for the show. Did the Captain say anything about wearing uniforms to the show?"

"Unfortunately, for us he did. We can't just wear our flight suits, we actually have to wear our uniforms. So lets get rolling." Tuna commented.

Two hours later everyone was assembled aboard the deck of our carrier. We were all anxiously awaiting the start of the show, when Captain Mitchell walked up to the microphone, and called us all to attention.

"I'd like to welcome aboard the performers today for the USO. We all appreciate that they took time away from their own Christmas celebrations to be here today to give us a warm sendoff home. So before I bore everyone to tears with me speaking, I would like to introduce your hosts for the evening. Mr. Billy Crystal and the Divine Miss M, Bette Midler." With that Captain Mitchell stepped back from the microphone and shook hands with both of the hosts as he passed them. After he shook hands with Bette she whacked him on the butt and he just smiled. 

"Thank you for the wonderful welcome, Pete, I mean Captain Mitchell. And an even bigger thank you to all you sailors and marines." Billy stated.

"Yes, Captain it is wonderful to be aboard a ship where there are so many good looking men. I just have one question though. Does anyone ever call you Maverick anymore? Or is everyone too scared of you now?" Bette laughingly asked.

"Ms. Midler, you can call me anything that you want, as long as you call me." The Captain shouted and giving Bette his best flyboy grin.

"Bette am I going to have to dunk you in the ocean just to cool you off now?" Billy asked.

"No, but before anyone gets too upset with the delay, maybe we should get on with the show." With that Billy and Bette launched into a hilarious version of the Village People's In The Navy. They also sang We Hate to Leave before Billy left the stage to let Bette sing two songs on her own, From A Distance and Boogie Woogy Bugle Boy. Then Billy came back onstage and Bette left, giving him a kiss on the cheek as she passed him.

"For your next performers we searched high and low until we found these guys whose father grew up on television. I am sure many of you will either remember them or their father. Without further ado, direct from Southern California, and America's third generation of #1 hit makers, Gunnar and Matthew Nelson." Billy left the stage and shook hands with the Twins as he did so.

The Twins thanked everyone for having them, and then launched into their set which included the songs Love Me Today, Love and Affection, I Can Hardly Wait, After the Rain, Only Time Will Tell, and the old song from the movie Follow the Fleet called We Saw The Sea.

"For our last song, we want to do a special request. While talking the other day with a sailor the subject of a lost love came up. I offered him some advice, and I am glad to say he took it. This is exactly what he wanted me to say today...From a Squid to his Jarhead, I have loved you since we met in The Rose Garden." Gunnar recalled. Then they broke into their song Everywhere I Go, but not before whispers were heard round the deck about a sailor being in love with a marine.

_Yesterday a sad goodbye   
I told you that it wouldn't be for long  
But it seems like a thousand years since I've been gone  
Oh, what I'd give to hold you in my arms   
Can't you see how much I need you tonight  
I'm going crazy girl, can't get you off of my mind   
Everyday that I live without you   
I just can't help but dream about you   
Everywhere I go   
And after all the love that I've left behind me   
You're the one I keep inside me   
Everywhere I go....I get that feeling   
It's hard to be so far apart  
When thoughts of you keep coming on so strong   
I picture you in every face I see   
Now I know I left a part of me back home with you  
There's nothing like falling for the very first time  
I won't forget you girl, for the rest of my life  
Everyday that I live without you   
I just can't help but dream about you   
Everywhere I go   
And after all the love that I've left behind me   
You're the one I keep inside me   
Everywhere I go   
I get that feeling...   
Everywhere I go   
I get that feeling   
You're with me everywhere I go  
Everyday that I live without you  
I just can't help but dream about you   
Everywhere I go   
And after all the love that I've left behind me   
You're the one I keep inside me  
Everywhere I go   
So when you're feeling lonely baby keep on shining   
You'll always be here right beside me  
Everywhere I go_

After the song was over Billy Crystal came back on stage. "Thank you for those wonderful songs. For our next act we have a husband and wife team who I am sure you all will love. May I introduce to you Mr. Tim McGraw and his wife Faith Hill."

Tim and Faith came out and sang several songs including, My Best Friend, This Kiss, and I Like It. When they were done Bette came back onstage. "Do any of you females out there agree with me that Tim has the greatest butt in the world?" More whistles and catcalls were heard. Bette continued "Our next guest was supposed to be Jennifer Lopez, but unfortunately she was not able to come because she got the flu. However, I think we more than made up for it. I want to welcome another really nice guy, and a dear friend to the stage. You all know him and love him as either Dr. Sam Beckett from Quantum Leap or Captain Jonathan Archer from Enterprise. Mr. Scott Bakula." Cheers were heard as Scott made his way to the stage.

"I am glad I could come out here. I am not much of a singer, but I hope you enjoy it." Scott then launched into several songs he had performed while on Quantum Leap including Medley from Man of laMancha, Somewhere in The Night, Fate's Wide Wheel, and Imagine. He also sang the theme song from Enterprise, Where My Heart Will Take Me.

But, unbeknownst to everyone, a lone marine was making her way to the side of the stage. Once there she gave a note to Bette Midler. Who, upon reading the note, realized who the marine was. She took the note back to the next two performers and explained everything. They immediately agreed to the scheme. And the lone marine made her way back to where she had been standing behind a group of naval aviators.

Then Billy came back onto the stage. "I want to introduce our next two performers by saying they are two of the most Marvelous people on the planet. Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor."

Nicole sang One Day I'll Fly Away and Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend. Ewan sang Your Song, Lonesome Town (Rick Nelson), Me & My Wine (Def Leppard), Gimme Danger (from the movie Velvet Goldmine), and One Year of Love (Queen). Then they both sang the Elephant Love Medley and The Show Must Go On.

"Just before we came onstage I was, I mean we were handed this note and asked to read it to you all and dedicate this song. The note reads...To my Flyboy, I have loved you since The Rose Garden as well. Turn around please. Love your Ninjagirl." Then they started singing Come What May {a/n the version from the end of Moulin Rouge that Nicole starts the singing}.

_Never knew I could feel like this   
Like I've never seen the sky before   
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love more and more   
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing   
Come back to me and forgive everything   
Seasons may change, winter to spring   
But I love you until the end of time  
Come what may Come what may   
Come what may Come what may   
I will love you until my dying day  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace   
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste   
It all revolves around you   
And there's no mountain too high   
No river too wide Sing out this song   
I'll be there by your side   
Storm clouds may gather And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time  
Oh, come what may, come what may   
I will love you, I will love you   
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

At the beginning of the song I turned around and saw a sight I hadn't expected to see for a few more days. And regardless of who might be watching I walked over to Mac and pulled her into my arms. I just held her while we were both listening to the song. And as the last notes of the song were drifting over us I leaned into her and placed a very gentle and sensuous kiss on her lips.

When the song was over and the kiss had ended Bette came back onstage to introduce the final performer. "For our last song I want to introduce all of you to the wonderful, extremely talented and absolutely gorgeous Ms. Jenny Lake."

Jenny took to the stage wearing the same gown she had worn all those years ago, 34 years to be exact, and it still looked good on her. "I just want to wish everyone here a wonderful Christmas, and I hope you are all able to get home by New Year's. The song I am going to sing for you this evening is one that I sang so many years ago when I was on board the Ticonderoga. I want to dedicate it to all of you here, and to those servicemen and women who aren't. But most especially I want to dedicate this song to two individuals who will always hold a special place in my heart. One I met and befriended 34 years ago and the other I only met a few years ago. The first went down on Christmas Eve 1969 and the second is his son who followed in his father's footsteps and became a naval aviator. This is for Lieutenant Harmon Rabb Sr. and Commander Harmon Rabb Jr." With that Jenny launched into I'll Be Home For Christmas.

_I'm dreamin' tonight of a place I love  
Even more than I usually do  
And although I know it's a long road back  
I promise you  
I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents under the tree  
Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light beams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams  
Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light beams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams  
If only in my dreams_

Mac and I just stood there with our arms wrapped around each other listening to the music, but not noticing anyone else around us. Even when Keeter finally came up to me and tried talking to me, I ignored him.


	4. Colonels and Captains

**Disclaimers:** I don't own JAG unfortunately! I wish I did, then I would see both of my favorite characters together as they should be. JAG and all recognizable characters belong to Bellasarius Productions.  


**Author's Note:** I hope you really enjoy this story as much as I have while writing it so far. I want to thank everyone who has been so supportive of me and this story. I hope you continue to do so. I apologize for any delay in this chapter. But please, another 10 reviews, I know you guys can do it. And yes, TANIA, I too love the Canucks, but my favorite player that used to be with them is now with the Carolina Hurricanes. And a bit of a warning...I will be going on vacation in about a week. I more than likely won't be able to update until after I come back, but I PROMISE I will have at least two or three more chapters ready by the end of my vacation. ENJOY!!! And PLEASE don't forget to R & R

_**Author's Update:**This chapter has been tweaked ever so slightly as well._

**_CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur_**

******************************************************

It wasn't until Captain Mitchell walked up to us that I realized where Mac and I were because for an instant the world around us vanished and it was only us. "Excuse me Commander, Colonel, I believe there are some people who want to talk to you, if you will follow me to my ready room. And besides, as a Marine, do you really want to be caught cuddling with a sailor?" The Captain asked Mac.

"Yes, Captain, I believe that I do want to be caught with a sailor. We have wasted far too much time not telling each other how we felt, and now that we have, I don't care who knows. Besides, Marines don't 'cuddle' they 'hold on to', so we weren't cuddling, Sir."

Another figure walked up to us. "It's about time you told him how you felt Mac, I was afraid that I was going to have to tell him if you didn't." Sturgis announced.

"You knew about this Sturgis?" I asked astounded. 

"Yes, but I made a promise to Mac that I wouldn't say anything, and she only told me because of a slip of the tongue." Sturgis clarified and then turned to Keeter, who I had just noticed standing with us, "Keeter it's nice to see you again."

"You too Sturgis. But like the Captain said, there are people who want to see Harm and Mac."

Keeter reminded us. We all turned and followed the Captain and Keeter off the deck.

As we all made our way off deck I couldn't help but think back upon everything that had happened so far today. I also realized that this must have been the Admiral's present he was talking about. I turned to my love, "Mac, am I to assume that you being here is the present that the Admiral told me I would be getting today?"

"Yes. Webb got me here earlier this morning." Sarah told me.

"Coates mentioned that you were working for Webb when I called the JAG offices last week. So how did your mission go?" I inquired. 

"The Admiral had told me that you called. And Webb thought that it best if everyone believed that I was on a mission with him, instead of him just trying to get me over here." Sarah said to me.

Sarah, I wonder if she gets almost giddy inside when she thinks of my name. I know I get that way just thinking about her. But enough of my thinking, I believe we have gotten to where the Captain was taking us. After all, why else would Webb be here? "Webb, I guess I owe you a thank you."

"What for, Rabb?" The almost annoying CIA agent asked jokingly. 

"For bringing Sarah out here. And for getting her letter to me intact, I owe you." I answered him.

"No you don't owe me. Just seeing someone happy in this day and age is gratitude enough." Webb responded. "Besides, I believe the Captain has something he would like to tell you."

I turn towards the Captain "So sir, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, Commander, it seems like you do indeed have a crowd of friends aboard ship today, and that seems to make this all the easier. I know this goes more smoothly when you have friends and family around you. At least it did for me." The Captain starts.

"What is it sir?" I ask curiously gripping Sarah's hand tighter.

"Based upon your service record both aboard this ship and at JAG, I have been authorized by both the Secretary of the Navy and the Navy itself to bestow upon you the rank of Captain." Captain Mitchell stated. And I just stood there astonished, until I felt Sarah tighten her grip in a comforting gesture. "And if I may continue, this new rank comes with a new set of responsibilities that you must uphold. So if you will repeat after me?" The Captain paused for my assent.

"Aye, sir." I manage to rasp out.

"I, Harmon Rabb Junior, do solemnly swear," The Captain paused.

"I, Harmon Rabb Junior, do solemnly swear," I repeated.

"To uphold and defend the United States of America and her Constitution, to the best of my ability," the Captain continued.

"To uphold and defend the United States of America and her Constitution, to the best of my ability," I recited.

"So help me God." The Captain proceeded.

"So help me God." I echoed.

"Congratulations, Captain Rabb. Your Father would be very proud of you." Captain Mitchell walked towards me and reached out his hand to shake mine. Then he turned towards Sarah. "I wouldn't normally rely on the Marines for this job, but if you would do the honors?" He stated and handed Sarah something.

Realizing what she had in her hands she answered Captain Mitchell, "I would be more than honored sir." She then turned towards me, "Harm, I agree that your father would be very proud of you. How could he not be when I am?" She then leaned up to my collar, and took off my Commander's bars and replaced them with my new Captains bars. She then stood on her toes slightly to place a soft kiss on both of my cheeks.

"Well, now that this has concluded, I say you guys are all dismissed. Go celebrate somewhere safe aboard ship." Captain Mitchell turned to leave but then stopped and turned around. "One more thing, Rabb and Mackenzie."

"Yes sir," we chorused.

"You both will be leaving in the morning on the helo with Mr. Webb, something about an important meeting that you both needed to be at in Washington. Which I don't believe for a second, but I don't want an angry Mother on my hands." Before he could finish I interrupted him.

"Sir?" I questioned.

"Rabb, I have a feeling that this 'meeting' you have to attend has something to do with your Mother, so tell her I said 'hello' okay?" He asked me.

"Yes, sir." I reply.

"And, don't forget Harm, you can call me Pete now. We are of equal rank." With that Captain Pete Mitchell left the room. 

Captain Mitchell left me standing there to field questions from those with me. It wasn't until later that night that I grasped that my dream from a few days earlier was coming true. Sarah was in my stateroom. We were talking, and that was all, just talking, and we were enjoying ourselves immensely. The following morning we boarded the helo with Webb and were on our way home, together.


	5. Blind Faith

**author's notes: **_There is no money being made off of this. No infringement is intended. I only wanted to play in the playground that was created for us all by Bellisario and Company. All recognizable characters belong to them anyway. The songs used in this chapter are _**Blind Faith **_by **Warrant** and _**The Search Is Over **_by **Survivor**. There is even a line from a song by **Bon Jovi**, if you spot it, I'll bake you a cupcake. I hope you all like where this is going. I was finally able to crash through the brick wall I hit while I was on vacation. And let me warn you, if you ever go on vacation to New England and you are having nice weather, DON'T, I repeat, DON'T let your Dad even jokingly ask if its snowing where you are at._

_But seriously, I asked for 10 reviews the last time, and I guess some of you just din't feel like leaving one. I am letting you off the hook, though. And as for some people (though not that reviewed this story), who seem to think authors hold their chapters "hostage" for reviews, that is our right. Just look at my other stories that I wrote , and even though they are every bit as good as this one, NONE have gotten even half as many of reviews (sorry about the soapbox, I just read someone's story where they went off on that and it got me mad). I hope everyone who reads this will review it, good or bad, but PLEASE no flames. I did have fun writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading it. And again, I must thank Browneyeez for all of her support and encouragement. I don't think my story would be half as good without her influence, and that of a certain spook._

_Always,_

**_CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur_**

************************************************************************

0800 ZULU  
December 26, 2003  
North of Union Station, Harm's Apartment  
Georgetown

"Sarah, I can't believe I am finally home." I expressed to the woman I loved as we walked through my doorway.

"Harm, I feel the same way. But I do have a confession to make." Sarah looked at me questioningly.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I uh," She stammered.

"Spit it out Marine." I quipped.

She blushed, a very becoming shade of red before she continued. "I have to confess that I did spend quite a few nights over the past three months sleeping here. I just missed you so much that it was the one way that made me feel close to you."

"Oh, Sarah," I leaned in towards her and pulled her into a tight hug. "I am glad you did. It just makes me love you even more than I already do. Since we don't have to be at the meeting until 0800 our time, I think we should both turn in and get at least a little bit of sleep."

We silently made our way to my bedroom. I changed in there while Mac changed in my bathroom. By the time she came out, I was already in bed and under the covers. I patted the empty space beside me, and Sarah climbed in. We snuggled together and drifted off to sleep. 

The next thing I knew, I was awake for some reason. I looked at my clock, and realized that only about an hour had passed since we went to sleep. I tried, rather unsuccessfully, for the next half hour to fall back asleep. I gave up and started to get up, when I noticed my guitar propped up beside my bed. Instead of getting out of bed, I sat up and reached for my guitar. I softly started to strum a few notes, and when Sarah didn't wake up I started singing too.

_Darlin' I know you're sleepin'  
But there's something I've just got to say  
Wonder if you'll hear me  
While you're dreamin'  
You make a lifetime  
Out of every day  
Thanks to you now I know  
All my dreams can come true  
Blind Faith in you I got  
Blind Faith in you oh yea  
Your eyes keep things well hidden  
Just a hint of what  
You're holding inside  
And the first day that I met you  
I consider that the first day of my life  
Thanks to you now I know  
All my dreams can come true  
Blind Faith in you I've got  
Blind faith in you  
And I'm not sure I deserve  
A women so true, but I love  
That you think I do  
With You and Faith, beside me  
I'm feelin' stronger every day  
Blind faith in you I got  
Blind faith in you it's true  
Blind faith in you I got  
Blind faith in you  
And I'm not sure I deserve  
A woman so true but I love  
That you think I do.  
_

When I finished the song, I looked over at Sarah and noticed she had tears streaming down her face. "Sarah, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Harm, it's not that. It's just that I can't remember anyone ever singing me a more beautiful song. I've always enjoyed listening to you sing." She told me.

"Thank you. **_Blind Faith_** has always been one of my favorite songs, but I have never had anyone special enough to sing it to before now. And the song is true, I'm not sure if I deserve a woman so true. But I do love that you think I do. And I do love you with all my heart and soul. I don't think I can wait another minute for this. It isn't exactly how I planned this, but here goes." With that I broke into another song that I had been practicing for years for this moment.

_How can I convince you what you see is real   
Who am I to blame you for doubting what you feel   
I was always reachin', you were just a girl I knew   
I took for granted the friend I have in you   
I was living for a dream, loving for a moment   
Taking on the world, that was just my style   
Now I look into your eyes   
I can see forever, the search is over   
You were with me all the while   
Can we last forever, will we fall apart   
At times it's so confusing, these questions of the heart   
You followed me through changes and patiently you'd wait   
Till I came to my senses through some miracle of fate   
I was living for a dream, loving for a moment   
Taking on the world, that was just my style   
Now I look into your eyes   
I can see forever, the search is over  
You were with me all the while   
Now the miles stretch out behind me   
Loves that I have lost   
Broken hearts lie victims of the game   
Then good luck it finally struck   
Like lightning from the blue   
Every highway leading me back to you   
Now at last I hold you, now all is said and done   
The search has come full circle   
Our destinies are one   
So if you ever loved me   
Show me that you give a damn   
You'll know for certain   
The man I really am   
I was living for a dream, loving for a moment   
Taking on the world, that was just my style   
Then I touched your hand, I could hear you whisper   
The search is over, love was right before my eyes_

"Sarah," I asked reaching for her hand, setting my guitar aside for the time being. "I know I have wasted far too long on wanting to be sure, but if nothing else, this war has taught me that although I can promise you tomorrow, I can't buy back yesterday." I grabbed her hand and noticed she was crying even more now and I also realized that I was as well. "Sarah Catherine Mackenzie, will you do me the honor of accepting this ring and agreeing to be my wife?" I reached into the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out a ring box and handed it to Sarah.

"Oh, my, Harm. Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" She sobbed out loud as I took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. "Harm this ring looks really old, was it your Mom's?"

"In a way, yes it was. It was her ring from my Father, but it also was my Grandmother Sarah's ring, as well as her Mother's ring. But if you wanted something new, I can always get whatever you want, a bigger stone perhaps? I know it is a rather small stone." I said.

"Harm, there is no need for that. It is the ring of my dreams, truly. I have always preferred the simplicity of a slender band with a small diamond solitaire to that gaudiness that most girls go with these days. Is it silver or white gold?" Sarah asked me.

"Actually, its platinum. My Great-Grandfather apparently owned a platinum mine and designed the ring himself. Do you truly like it?" I asked tentatively.

"Harm, it is without a doubt, the most beautiful ring I have ever seen, but I do think that maybe we should get a little more sleep. After all, we only have three hours thirty-one minutes and nineteen seconds before we have to meet with the Admiral and your Mother in the morning, and I would really like to be fresh when we do." Sarah stated as a matter of fact.

I nodded in agreement as we curled up and went back to sleep. Two hours later, Sarah was dragging my sorry six out of bed and making me take a shower so we could leave. "Why so early?" I asked.

"I thought that maybe, since you missed your Christmas Eve visit with your Father, we could go this morning, together. Do you mind?" She inquired curiously.

"No, I don't mind, and I would very much like to introduce my future wife to my Father. I know you have met him there before, but this time it will be as my fiance." With that statement, I was up, showered and dressed in my uniform and ready to go within just a few minutes.

1230 Zulu  
December 26, 2003  
The Wall  
Washington, DC

As we walked towards the panel that had my father's name on it, I noticed that they had made some repairs to his section, but I didn't pay close attention to it until I heard Sarah gasp. "Sarah, what's wrong?"

"Harm, your Dad's name is not there." She scarcely made the words loud enough for me to hear, but I did.

"Are you sure?" But as I was asking this, I was already growing frantic because I too had noticed this discrepancy. I looked around for a guard that might have been on duty, but I could find no one. The park was strangely silent for once. I don't even remember hearing a peep out of any animals. "Maybe they just rearranged the panels." But as I said this, I knew it was not true. So I just grabbed Sarah's hand and led her back to my car. And off we went to the JAG offices. "Maybe the Admiral will know what is going on." I managed to say before I got the car started and the rest of our trip was made in silence.

But unbeknownst to us a lone spook stepped out from behind a tree and got into his car. "This Christmas Season will be the best one for you ever, Rabb. I hope you appreciate it." He said to himself as he pulled away from the curb before heading to his first meeting of the morning.


	6. If the dream you dream ain't what it see...

**author's notes: **_There is no money being made off of this. No infringement is intended. I only wanted to play in the playground that was created for us all by Bellisario and Company. All recognizable characters belong to them anyway. The song used in this chapter is _**Goodbye **_by _**Def Leppard**_._

_I am really sorry this chapter is so short, but y'all surprised me with 14 reviews for the last chapter, and I thought I owed it to you to get this as quick as possible. Thanks to _**Catch** _ for catching (no pun intended) the reference to _**I'll Be There For You**_ by _**Bon Jovi**_. I believe I already emailed you your cupcake. If it didn't get there PLEASE let me know and I'll send it to you again. Thanks to everyone for the reviews, they really make this all worth while. I appreciate them whether they are good or bad, but the flames really hurt. Luckily since I started writing JAG fics there haven't been any flames. I guess that means JAG fans tend to be a nicer bunch of people._

_As always, please enjoy this as much as I have, and don't forget to read and review._

_Always,_

**_CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur_**

  
  


**_@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@_**

  
  


1310 Zulu  
December 26, 2003  
JAG Headquarters  
Admiral Chegwidden's office  
Falls Church, Virginia

  
  


_knock...knock...knock_

"Enter!" Admiral Chegwidden's voice echoed in the empty office.

"Captain Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie reporting as ordered sir." I said as Sarah and I stood at attention in front of the Admiral's desk.

"At ease both of you, and take a seat." Admiral AJ Chegwidden ordered as he took his seat. "I hated to ask you here on your first day back, Harm. But I really had no choice. First, your Mother did want to be here, but I convinced her to wait at the Roberts' house. Second, it was because of what I am about to tell you, that you were allowed to come home early." Before the Admiral could continue there was another knock at the door. "Enter!" The Admiral bellowed. "Ah, Mr. Webb, how nice of you to join us. Now maybe you can explain to Harm why you wanted him here to tell him whatever it is you need to tell him, instead of telling him on the way here on the plane."

"It's classified." Webb stated simply. "The amount of trouble I got into over the Angel Shark incident is NOTHING compared to how much trouble I could into over this, but I owe it to you Rabb. I owe you the truth of this matter."

"Does this have anything to do with my Father's name being removed from the Wall?" I asked simply. As I asked this I looked over at the Admiral and I noticed that he was not in the least bit surprised by my revelation. I guess he did know what was going on.

"It has everything to do with that." Clayton Webb told us frankly. And I could feel Sarah grab my hand and gripping it tightly. "Quite simply, Harm, your Father is alive and in the United States under the 'care' of some Agency operatives. And before you strangle me for not letting you know after all these years, I didn't know until about two weeks ago when I 'accidentally' uncovered the files regarding his case."

We all sat there for a few minutes in silence with blank expressions. I finally spoke up. "Where is he? I want to go to him now." I demanded.

"Harm, think clearly. If you go rushing in they are going to know what happened, that I told you. And they will move him, before you even get there. They haven't moved him yet, because they don't know that you are even here. They think you will be coming back with your shipmates." Webb explained. "The plan we need to follow is simple. You go on to the Roberts' House, and we will meet you there later."

"That would be the wisest course of action, Harm." The Admiral agreed with the spook for once instead of punching him. Which stunned us all, the spook included.

"Your right, of course Admiral. Sarah and I will go to the Roberts' and then we will wait for Clayton to show up." At this statement Sarah and I got up and left the office. We walked in silence until we reached my car. I felt Sarah reach into my hands for the keys, and I let her have them. I knew full well I was in no condition to drive.

About halfway to the Roberts' I flipped on the radio, and immediately wished I hadn't. The song that came on was not one that you should listen to when you are in my frame of mind.

_I've been waiting, goin' crazy   
I can't sleep when I know you're not around   
I've been saving what you're cravin'   
Look at my face I'm about to replace   
Every hurt, every tear that you cry   
Cause when you feel this strong and you can't go on   
There's nothing wrong, just try to realize   
You won't ever have to say goodbye   
You won't ever have to say "I've wasted all my time"   
If the dream you dream ain't what it seems   
Just look into my eyes   
You won't ever have to say goodbye   
I'm just praying, you hear me saying   
I'd be there if the sun refused to shine   
As the night gets colder I will be your shoulder   
I give you my heart until death us do part   
Every day, every moment, forever   
Cause when the love is strong the feeling's never gone   
There's nothing wrong in trying to realize   
You won't ever have to say goodbye   
You won't ever have to say "I've wasted all my time"   
If the dream you dream ain't what it seems   
Just look into my eyes   
You won't ever have to say goodbye   
Cause when your feeling's strong and you can't go on   
There's nothing wrong, just try to realize   
You won't ever have to say goodbye   
You won't ever have to say "I've wasted all my time"   
If the dream you dream ain't what it seems   
Just look into my eyes   
You won't ever have to say goodbye  
_


	7. You won't ever have to say goodbye

**author's notes: **_There is no money being made off of this. No infringement is intended. I only wanted to play in the playground that was created for us all by Bellisario and Company. All recognizable characters belong to them anyway. Except, for a couple of cameos. If you spot them, I'll send you a cake! But, you have to CORRECTLY identify both them and the shows they are from._

_Thanks to everyone for the reviews, they really make this all worth while. I appreciate them whether they are good or bad, but the flames really hurt. Luckily since I started writing JAG fics there haven't been any flames. I guess that means JAG fans tend to be a nicer bunch of people._

_As always, please enjoy this as much as I have, and don't forget to read and review._

_Always,_

**_CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur_**   
  


**_@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@_**

  
  


1410 Zulu  
December 26, 2003  
Outside the Roberts Residence  
Rosslyn, Virginia

  
  


I sat there trying to compose myself before going inside to see my Mother and Stepfather. What was I going to tell them? How would I explain my Father being alive, when I didn't understand myself? I wish Clayton hadn't told me anything, except he would be by here later. Then he could have told all of us at the same time. Just then Mac's cell phone rang.

"Mackenzie here," Sarah said hastily into the phone.

_Mac, its Clayton, I just wanted to ask you guys not to say anything about Harm's Dad to anyone before I get there. Not even to Harriet or Bud. Got it?_ Webb asked.

"Sure thing Clay, I'll tell Harm. I know he was worried how he would explain it, and I think it would be better coming from you. Call and let us know before you get here so Harm can meet you outside. Okay?" Sarah questioned.

_Sounds like a plan Mac. I'll see you guys in a little less than an hour. Later, Mac._ With that Clayton Webb hung up his cell phone and Sarah did too.

We got out of my vehicle, and I reached into the backseat for the few gifts we had brought with us. As we walked up the front walkway, little AJ came running out of the house.

"UUUUNNNNNCCCCCAAAAA HARRRMMMMM!!" He yelled as he continued to run towards us. I could tell by now that he was going to jump into my arms, so I handed all the packages to Mac. "Unca Harm, I sure missed you!" AJ said.

"I missed you too, AJ." I hugged him like I would never let go. I hadn't realized until this moment, how much I had missed him. "Now I believe we had better go inside. Do you know if my Mom has gotten here yet?"

"Yep! She's here, and she told me to call her Gammamma, since it don't look like you are going to give her any. At least that is what I think she said." AJ looked at me like he was a little confused by what he just told me.

"That sounds like her. I think you should lead us inside." I asked him. I put little AJ down, and he turned around and ran back inside with Sarah and I following close behind. Just inside the front door I turned to Sarah. "I have a way of letting them know kind of what is going on, so go with my lead." 

"Okay, flyboy." She smiled and leaned up to kiss me on my cheek. And then we walked on into the living room.

"See I told you they were here." AJ remarked. 

"Sir, it is good to have you back." Bud stammered.

"Bud, this goes for you and Harriet, please remember to call me Harm when we are not at work. Besides we are in your home, and with AJ referring to me and Sarah as Aunt and Uncle it would be rather awkward for his parents to be calling us Sir and Ma'am." I asked him.

"Son, I think that is a lost cause. I have been trying to get them to refer to me as Mom, for two days, but they still call me Ma'am. And it really is great to have you home." By the time my Mom was done speaking she had enveloped me in a giant bear hug, and had tears just rolling down her face. She barely stopped before looking at me and whispering, "Did you ask her?" 

"Yes." I whispered back. "I was just about to tell everyone if you would hold your horses." A little louder I said "AJ can you go get your Mom and Frank? I have something I need to tell them."

He nodded and ran off into the kitchen where Frank and Harriet were busy putting some things together for lunch. It took a few minutes, but Harriet and my Stepfather finally came into the room.

"What did you need Sir, I mean, Harm?" Harriet asked remembering what I had asked them to do earlier.

"Well, I, I mean we, uh..."I started stammering before Sarah cut me off.

"What I think my flyboy here is trying to say is, early this morning he asked me to marry him, and I accepted. And also, that Harriet I hope you don't mind a few more place settings for lunch, because the Admiral, Meredith, Webb, and another guest are coming in about an hour." She had rushed the words out that no one had a chance to say anything else.

It was little AJ that finally spoke up first. "All right! Now, this does mean that when I spend the night at Unca Harm's that Aunt Mac will be there too right?"

"Yes, after the wedding it will be that way." I say, smiling down at him.

"Harm, Mac, that's wonderful!" Harriet and Bud both exclaim.

"Sarah, I have always wanted to have you for a daughter, and I am really glad that my son finally came to his senses and asked you. Welcome to the family." With that my Mother grabbed Sarah up into a hug almost as tight as the bear hug she had me in earlier. I had almost started to forget about what else was going to happen here in just a little while.

  
  


1410 Zulu  
December 26, 2003  
Outside the CIA safe house  
Falls Church, Virginia

  
  


As I pulled up in front of the safe house, I couldn't help but be a little bit nervous. I still wasn't entirely sure how I was going to handle getting Harm's Dad out of there. But I was also a little bit impressed with my colleagues that had hid him for so long. They had basically taken the old adage of the best place to hide something is where they least expect it, out in the open. And that is exactly what my colleagues had done. They had hid Harm's father right under our noses for years apparently. 

What I hadn't told Harm and Sarah, was that when I had found the file on Harm's dad I realized that my colleagues had gotten him out of Russia right after he had been shot. Apparently, they had been following him around for sometime, and unbeknownst to Sergei's mother had helped her brother "dispose" of Harm's father. Well, enough of my stalling. I have people waiting on me back at the Roberts'. I need to get this over with.

I got out of my car, and was about halfway to the door, when I remembered something one of the other operatives had told me. That since they were the "senior" agents on this case they were going to stick the rookie with the babysitting job, as they called it. I certainly hoped this was still the case. I could really use a rookie to make a mistake right now. It would make this liberation all the more easy. So I got to the door and knocked.

The door opened, and this very young beautiful woman was on the other side of it. "I'm sorry, but it is Christmas, and we don't want to be bothered." She said in a very clipped British accent.

I flashed my badge at her, and she immediately jumped aside. "I am sorry about disturbing your Christmas Celebration. But I am here to relieve you for a few hours. Agents Sato and Troi, asked me to come relieve you. They felt a little bad about making you spend your first Christmas in the States working, so here I am. My only family, my Mother, left to go to the Bahamas yesterday, and they said your fiancé only has another few hours left on his leave, before he has to return to his ship. So go on." I shooed her out of the door before she could utter another word. I turned to go back into the house, when I remembered the file I was going to leave for Sato and Troi. The one that explained in detail what I had done. I pulled it out of my briefcase, and made sure the seal was still in place. I knew that the Rookie I had sent packing, Archer, was too by the book to even sneak a look, so I wasn't worried about it being opened by anyone other than the intended. I then marched to the back of the house, where the secure suite was. I got to the door, and entered the security code, and the door slid open.

"Are you the new agent sent to keep me from escaping? Because, I just wanted to let you know, that I don't think there is anything you could do to keep me from finding my son." A voice that was eerily similar to one I had heard earlier in the day.

"You didn't say anything about your wife?" I asked him.

"I am not completely stupid, or out of the loop. I have access, limited though it may be, to the internet. My guards let me surf, as long as I don't leave messages or emails. I have searched enough that I know Trish remarried, and my son hasn't yet. Although, after what I saw on that television special I don't think he will stay single too much longer." He smiled at me before continuing. "I don't blame her for moving on, I know I did, but I can't seem to find anything about my other son. I don't even know his name. I only know about him because the guard you just sent away took pity on me and told me all she had been able to find, which wasn't much. They wouldn't even give her his name."

"His name is Sergei, he lives here in the area, although I believe at this moment he is going to your mother's to pick Sarah up and bring her here for the Engagement Party that I am sure Lieutenant Roberts is planning at this moment, if the ring I saw on Mac's hand this morning is any indication of things to come." I stopped at this point to see if he caught my meanings. 

"You know my sons?" He asked me with barely a whisper.

"Yes, and so will you if you want to make a jailbreak?" I looked at him, and he nodded his acceptance. "Well, then, we had better get a move on, if we want to get out of here before Troi and Sato come looking for you because they really do feel guilty about making Archer work over the Christmas Holidays."

We left the house, and locked it up tight. We then climbed into my car and headed off towards the Roberts' in Rosslyn.


	8. The greatest thing you'll ever learn

**author's notes: **_There is no money being made off of this. No infringement is intended. I only wanted to play in the playground that was created for us all by Bellisario and Company. All recognizable characters belong to them anyway. The song I used is Nature Boy from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack, but the version I prefer was actually sung by Nat King Cole and written by Eden Ahbez._

_This chapter is actually for Browneyeez. I tried to put Webb into a compassionate frame of mind in this chapter, and I hope I did justice to him._

_Thanks to everyone for the reviews, they really make this all worth while. I appreciate them whether they are good or bad, but the flames really hurt. Luckily since I started writing JAG fics there haven't been any flames. I guess that means JAG fans tend to be a nicer bunch of people._

_As always, please enjoy this as much as I have, and don't forget to read and review._

  
  


_Always,_

**_CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur_**

  


**_@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@_**

  
  


1510 Zulu  
December 26, 2003  
Clayton Webb's car  
Somewhere between Falls Church and Rosslyn, Virginia

  
  


"You really know my sons?" Harm's Father asked. 

"I guess you could say I know Sergei, but Harm is, quite possibly, the one true friend that I have. He has put himself in harm's way, no pun intended, for me more times than I can count. I can always count on him and the other JAG brigade for anything I may need help with." I stopped for a minute to realize that Rabb had indeed been my one true friend. 

But before I could continue the elder Rabb interrupted me. "How exactly did you find out about my case?" 

"A few weeks ago, I was in Sato's office talking to her. She had several files on her desk, and I noticed the name Rabb on it. Originally I thought that maybe it was a file on Harm; so later that night after Sato left, I stole back into her office. It took me a while, but I finally located the file again." I paused to let my words sink in. "Imagine my surprise when it wasn't a file about my friend Harm but about his father. A father I might add, that he believed long dead. Did you know he followed your trail to Russia a few years ago and it just about killed him to finally say goodbye to you? He is the biggest dreamer I know, but he has never gotten the one thing he has truly wanted, for you to be alive. When I found the link to you, I knew that I had to bring you home to him."

"Thank you then. I truly owe my sanity to you. I don't think I could have survived another day knowing I was in the same city as Harm, without being able to see him. I didn't know about him going to Russia. How much longer until we get to Harm?" He asked me.

"We should be at the Roberts' in just a few minutes. Would it interest you to know that the safe house you have been living in was only a few blocks from where Harm worked?" I asked him not sure exactly how much he did know about Harm. 

"I did know that, but they never left me alone long enough to try and contact him. I also wasn't fool enough to think that the government would want to admit they left a veteran behind enemy lines during the war. I knew that was actually the reason I was still being held. They didn't want my story to leak. Do you really think they will let me escape from confinement this easy?" He questioned me.

"Do you remember seeing the packet I left on the table for Sato and Troi?" He nodded yes, so I continued. "Well, it was, literally, a formal letter of apology from the President. A letter stating that You had never done any disservice to your country, and they had no reason to hold you. He is waiting for me to let him know that you have been reunited with your family before he makes a public confession on this matter." I informed him. 

"How did you get the President to do this for me?" He inquired. 

"It took a lot of favors, but the President is a big fan of Harm's I guess you could say. When I had a meeting with him this week about another matter, I brought up the subject, and showed him the files. To say he was outraged was an understatement, and it was actually he that got me and Mac to the ship where Harm was stationed and got all three of us out of there the next day. I need to call them and let them know we are almost there. Harm wanted to meet you outside first so he could have you to himself for a few minutes." I reached for my cell phone on the dashboard, and hit memory 1.

_Rabb speaking._ The familiar voice cut across the line.

"Harm we will be there in approximately three minutes. My car is just getting off the highway." I told him.

_I will be outside then. The Admiral and Meredith just got here. Rabb out._ He had hung his phone up before I could get any other words out of my mouth. I chuckled. That was just so Harmon Rabb Jr. Impatient as always. 

Soon the moment had arrived, and we were turning on to the Roberts' street. I could see Harm pacing back and forth as I pulled in the driveway. Before I could even turn the car off, Harm's Dad was out of the car and walking towards his son. 

As long as I live, and probably longer than that, I don't think I will ever forget the next few minutes. I was about ten feet away, but I, the amazing Secret Agent Man, was even moved to tears. Finally the good guys had come out on top. Being a dreamer who never gave up hope, even when faced with almost conclusive evidence to the contrary, had finally paid off in spades for my friend. 

  
  


1530 Zulu  
December 26, 2003  
Roberts' driveway  
Rosslyn, Virginia 

  
  


He was finally here. I could see him climbing out of the car before Clay had even shut it off. I was too scared to even move. I couldn't stand still before they got here, and now that they are I can't move. The next thing I knew, my Dad was hugging the life out of me. I noticed that his coat was wet, and then I realized that it was wet because I was crying. Neither one of us had said a word, but I don't think we needed too. I was still holding on to my father when I broke the silence between us. "I never gave up Dad." I managed to whisper.

"I never did either, son." He whispered back. " I think it is time we go inside. I have so many people to meet." 

"Yes you do. Mom's here with Frank." I told him.

"I know. And I am glad she was able to find love again. I couldn't have forgiven myself if she hadn't." Dad answered back. 

I turned to Clayton as we had started back inside. "Thank you Webb. I don't know if I can ever repay you." 

"You don't have too. Seeing you whole on the inside will be all I need. Besides, it is I who needs to repay you. You have been the only true friend I have ever had, and this is the only way I knew of to repay the kindness you have shown me over the years." He walked on ahead of the two of us. "I want to go in first. And make sure everyone is sitting down. I won't say anything, but I don't want them to die of shock either." 

Webb walked inside just before we did, and he went on into the living room and joined the others. Apparently the Admiral had already gotten everyone to sit down. Everyone looked to him expectantly, and he just told them, "Rabb will be in here in just a second." He walked over to an empty chair beside the Admiral. It was then he heard a faint radio playing in the background.

  
  


_There was a boy,  
A very strange, enchanted boy,  
They say he wandered very far, very far,  
Over land and sea,  
A little shy and sad of eye,  
But very wise was he.   
And then one day,  
One magic day he passed my way.  
And while we spoke of many things,  
Fools and kings,  
This he said to me:  
The greatest thing you'll ever learn,  
Is just to love and be loved in return._

  
  


"He was right you know. The greatest thing you'll ever learn, Is just to love and be loved in return." My Dad said to no one in particular as we walked into the living room. 

I know for a fact you could have heard a pin drop in that room after he said that. Which was a feat in and of itself considering the thickness of the carpet. But then the exclamations were almost overwhelming.

"Oh my..."  
"I thought you were..."  
"Is it really you?"  
"Harmon?"  
"Unca Harm, wait you not Unca Harm, but you look like him."  
"Holy ..."  
"It is about time you all got here."

The Admiral had been the last person to say anything. Then he continued. "I was afraid I might actually have to tell them if you two hadn't shown up when you did." He looked at Webb, and Webb started to squirm under his gaze. "You can stop squirming, Clayton. For once you did nothing to warrant me breaking your nose. Although, if you had taken much longer, I probably would have." 

  
  


**_@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@_**

  
  


Responses to reviews...I have seen this done in most of the Harry Potter stories I have read on this site and others, and I would like to take a minute here and do just that. Please bear with me. Thank you all for Reading & Reviewing. It means the world to me, and it is the only way that I can get better as an author.

  
  


**Kathea** - I am glad you liked the story. And I would also say that, while they might not be entirely in character, they are close. And you are right, desperation and situations that are beyond your control will cause anyone to act a little out of character. 

**mel'chelle, Catch, jetangel, owlwitch, laura carr, Melfina-gene-starwind** - I am so glad y'all love this story. I hope you continue to read and review it! And I promise to have more posted real soon. 

**aserene, deedee38gre** - I am so glad you love this! And not only have we met him, so has everyone else now, except for Sergei, but I am not entirely sure how I will do that yet. Any ideas for me? 

**Cathy** - I am glad you are enjoying this story. And I use so many songs, because they inspire me. They are my muses when I write, and this is the only way I can express my thanks to them. If a certain song has given me the idea for a story, or chapter, then it is only fair that I let the reader in on why I am going this direction. Besides, most of them help set the feelings for that chapter. I am really glad you are enjoying this, and I hope you continue to do so. 

**N4PCE** - I am so glad that someone else agreed with me on switching the characters names. I am so glad you like this story. As for where it is going, only time will tell, as I don't have the next chapter planned out yet. Got any ideas for me? 

**alicia** - you got Troi correct, but Sato is from Enterprise as is the third and final cameo. Although, I did give the third character a bit of a different gender.

**Browneyeez** - Thank you for all the help you have given me! And yes Troi and Sato are from Star Trek, Troi is TNG and Sato is from Enterprise. And you missed the third cameo.

**spockisright** - you are the first person to mention Archer, so you deserve a cookie. But you did miss Sato, so you don't get a cake.


	9. Is just to love and be loved in return

**author's notes: **_There is no money being made off of this. No infringement is intended. I only wanted to play in the playground that was created for us all by Bellisario and Company. All recognizable characters belong to them anyway. I got the spelling for one name from a JAG guest stars web site, I can't remember the one so if the spelling is wrong, I am sorry. And as for the spelling of the name of Tetiya, I guessed. I hope I guessed even remotely close._

_Thanks to everyone for the reviews, they really make this all worth while. I appreciate them whether they are good or bad, but the flames really hurt. Luckily since I started writing JAG fics there haven't been any flames. I guess that means JAG fans tend to be a nicer bunch of people. Review Responses for the last chapter and for this one will be in the next chapter._

_As always, please enjoy this as much as I have, and don't forget to read and review._

  


_Always,_

**_CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur_**

  


**_@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@_**

  
  


1700 Zulu (11am)  
December 26, 2003  
Roberts' driveway  
Rosslyn, Virginia

It had been a very nice couple of hours since my Father had arrived at the Roberts. But I was anxious to get him back to my place and have him to myself. It had been far too long since I had seen him, and we had so much to catch up on.

"Sarah, why don't you ride with Frank and I back to Harm's so they can have a little bit of time to themselves?" My Mom asked Sarah.

"Sure thing, Trish. I was going to ask if I could ride with you anyway." Sarah answered her. They all climbed into Frank's rental car, and then Sarah asked another question. "Do you have any idea when Sergei is going to be here with Grandma Sarah? I don't want either one of them to be in shock. When they see Harm's Dad."

"I do believe that Sarah will already know her son is here. Even though she never said anything to either Harm or me, I think she always knew that Harmon was alive somewhere, and that he would eventually return home to us. I am more worried about Sergei, he has never even met his Father." Trish stated and then continued "I just wish we could have known about this earlier so we could have gotten his Mother here to help soften the blow."

About then my phone rang. "Mackenzie here." I answered.

_Mac this is Webb, I have one more thing for you to do before you go to Harm's. I need you to go to the International Flight Terminal at Dulles, and pick someone up. You may have to meet her inside by Customs._ Webb informed me.

"Webb, is it who I think it is?" I ask him.

_Yes, it is Sergei's Mother. I would have asked Rabb to do it, but I wanted him to have a little time alone with his Father. I did, however tell them that I was having you pick her up. Her flight should be landing soon. You may want to get to Dulles. Webb out._ With that Webb hung up his phone.

"Sarah, dear. Who was that on the phone?" Trish asked me.

"It was Webb. He needs me to go to Dulles to pick up someone." I couldn't stand the knowing look in her eyes. This is definitely where Harm got his gaze from. "Okay, he wants me to pick Sergei's Mother up from the airport. But since we are here already, I will just take Harm's SUV. Luckily he gave me an extra set of keys a while back. Would you mind telling him where I have taken his truck to. But please, if Sergei gets here before we get back, don't tell him."

"Okay dear. I was half surprised his Mother wasn't already here." Trish answered.

As we all climbed out of their vehicle Harm and his Father drove up. Harm's Father walked up to me as I was climbing into Harm's SUV. "Can I come with you to the airport? I really want to see Pitchta first. I don't want her to have a heart attack. After all, she did see me get what she thought was fatally shot."

"Sure! Hop in. It will give us a little time to get acquainted ourselves." I offered as he climbed into the passenger side of the vehicle. Before I knew it, we were at the airport having talked the whole way there. "I think I had better go in, you can wait here."

"Actually, since you are driving, I believe it would be better if I went. Besides, I miss Pitchta. I was very upset that they wouldn't get her when they grabbed me." With that parting shot he climbed out of the vehicle and went inside the airport.

1800 Zulu (12 pm)  
December 26, 2003  
Dulles International Airport Customs area  
Washington DC

I stood there all alone waiting for the glimpse of the woman who helped me get over the loss of my family all those years ago. I knew she would have changed, because we all do. But I was very impatient. I was looking at the arriving screens when I realized that only one flight from Moscow had arrived today, and the people from that flight were coming through the Customs Gate right in front of me. As I walked over I saw her. She had put on more weight, but then again, we all had. She was still as beautiful as I remembered her. I could tell she was looking for someone, probably Sarah. I was sure that Webb had told her who was going to pick her up. That was when our eyes finally met.

"Tetiya, is it really you?" She asked in stilted english.

All I managed to say was "Pitchta." Then I grabbed her up into my arms and hugged her. 

I guess we stood there for the longest time because then a Customs Agent came up to us and asked, "Ma'am you left this bag at the counter back there. And since there was nothing threatening in it I decided to return it to you. Even I can tell when there are more important things on travelers minds when they receive a welcome like the one you just got." With a smile he turned and left.

We smiled yes, let him walk away, and then we were off. I couldn't wait to get to Harm's and see my sons together for the first time, and to see Sergei for the first time. I had missed so much of both of their lives. I don't want to miss anymore. The whole way back to Harm's I was able to polish up my rusty Russian. Mainly because that is how excited Pitchta had been, too excited to try and speak in English. She couldn't wait to see the boys either. And she was also very anxious to meet Trish. As I stared at Pitchta and Sarah, I started to think that maybe my son might want to have a double wedding, maybe. 


	10. A Long Awaited Reunion

**author's notes: **_There is no money being made off of this. No infringement is intended. I only wanted to play in the playground that was created for us all by Bellisario and Company. All recognizable characters belong to them anyway. I got the spelling for Sergei's Mother from a JAG guest stars web site, I can't remember the one so if the spelling is wrong, I am sorry._

_Thanks to everyone for the reviews, they really make this all worth while. I appreciate them whether they are good or bad, but the flames really hurt. Luckily since I started writing JAG fics there haven't been any flames. I guess that means JAG fans tend to be a nicer bunch of people. Review Responses will not be listed until I get a few more reviews._

_As always, please enjoy this as much as I have, and don't forget to read and review._

  


_Always,_

**_CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur_**

  


**_@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@_**

  
  


1800 Zulu (12 PM)  
December 26, 2003  
North of Union Station, Harm's Apartment  
Georgetown

  


"Son, do you know when Sarah and Sergei are supposed to be here?" My Mom asked me.

"Not exactly, but I do hope it will be after Dad, Sarah, and Pitchta get back here. I would like to have everyone settled before they get here." I replied.

"I am not sure how you Grandmother will take this, Harm." Frank interjected.

"I think Grandma has always believed and known that Dad was alive. Even when no one else believed it, she did. She never gave up, even when I had lost all hope in Russia, she managed to some how rekindle that belief in me." I said. "She will be okay with it. I am more concerned with how Sergei will take this."

I heard some suitcases drop in the hall when a new voice popped up. "How I will take what, brother?" My little brother Sergei asked.

That was when I heard my Grandmother speak up. "How you will take the surprise that they have planned for the both of us." As she looked at me I knew that she knew what that surprise was. "So where is Sarah? Did you ask her yet?"

"She is, with, uhm, at. She will be here really soon. And yes, I did ask her. She said yes. I think I hear my truck now. I guess I will go help them." I couldn't get out of there fast enough.

"Sergei, why don't you go help Harmon with the suitcases." Grandma Sarah said, shooing Sergei out the door.

"Sarah, you know, that is the first time that I have ever heard you call Harm by Harmon." Frank said. "You know what, or who the surprise is don't you?"

"Yes, Frank. I know who the surprises are. It's been a while since Sergei has seen his Mother, and he has never met his Father. I think they are both long overdue. Don't you?" Sarah asked rhetorically. "Besides, I never once believed my son wouldn't eventually come home to us."

"You don't hate me because I remarried do you?" Trish asked.

"Trish, you were the first love of my son's life. But he will be the first to let you know how glad he is that you moved on with your life. We all know that Harm needed a good male influence in his life. I know I couldn't have found a better man to help raise my Grandson." Grandma Sarah continued, "You ceased being my Daughter in law years ago, Trish, when you became my daughter. I love you as if I had given birth to you myself."

"Oh, Sarah. Mom, I love you too. Thank you for everything. But aren't you just a little bit nervous about seeing Harmon again? I would have been, if I had known beforehand that he was going to be here." Trish stated.

Before Grandma Sarah continued the rest of the party came in. There wasn't a dry eye in the apartment for the next couple of hours. Frank and my Dad actually became friends in that short time. Sergei couldn't get over the fact that Dad was sitting between the two of us. And Dad couldn't get over the fact that it had taken me the better part of a decade to get my head out of my six and propose to Mac, Sarah. I am going to have to get used to calling her Sarah. My Dad was very honored that I had also used his Grandmother's rings. It was a long time before there was talk of anything else. It wasn't until Frank asked Sergei for a recap of what happened outside, that talk shifted.

_****flashback****_

1830 Zulu (12:30 pm)  
December 26, 2003  
outside Harm's apartment  
Georgetown

  


"Harm, Grandmother sent me out here to help you." Sergei stated.

"Good, because I think that your Mother needs help getting out of the truck. I'll help Sarah and Dad." I stated, realizing that Sergei was too stunned to see his Mother here that he didn't catch me saying that Dad was here also.

Sarah and Dad got out of the truck and Dad whispered to me, "I take it that this is Sergei? And he is too stunned at seeing his mother to notice me."

But before I could answer Sergei had finally noticed us. "Brother, thank you for bringing my Mother. Who is? No way. It cannot be." He managed to stutter out before Dad walked over to him.

"You must be Sergei? Harm and Pitchta have told me so much about you. I am so glad that I have finally gotten the chance to meet you." Dad stated.

"You are our Father, no?" Sergei questioned.

"Yes. Before you can ask, it is a very long story, and I really only want to tell it in its entirety once. So I am going to wait until we are all together. Is that okay?" Dad asked. His answer was Sergei grabbing him in a giant bear hug crying.

It only ended when I mentioned, "Dad, Grandma is upstairs waiting."

"Mom?" Dad asked, and when I nodded we all realized it was time to go in.

Mac and I followed the other three up the stairs. Before we walked in she stopped me and turned me towards her. "Harm, I love you." She said as she pulled me to her, and we just stood there kissing for a few minutes.

_****end of flashback****_


	11. Imagine

**author's notes: **_There is no money being made off of this. No infringement is intended. I only wanted to play in the playground that was created for us all by Bellisario and Company. All recognizable characters belong to them anyway. I got the spelling for Sergei's Mother from a JAG guest stars web site, I can't remember the one so if the spelling is wrong, I am sorry. I also used a bit of a song at the end. It is ****_Imagine_ by _John Lennon_, but the version I was listening to was by _Scott Bakula_ off of the ****_Quantum Leap_ soundtrack. Also owned by Bellisario and Company._

_Thanks to everyone for the reviews, they really make this all worth while. I appreciate them whether they are good or bad, but the flames really hurt. Luckily since I started writing JAG fics there haven't been any flames. I guess that means JAG fans tend to be a nicer bunch of people. Review Responses will not be listed until I get a few more reviews._

_As always, please enjoy this as much as I have, and don't forget to read and review._

  


_Always,_

**_CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur_**

  


**_@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@_**

  
  


one week later

  


  


2130 Zulu (4:30 pm local)  
December 31, 2003  
Harm's apartment, just north of Union Station  
Georgetown

  


  


"Dad are you and Pitchta ready to go to the reception at the White House?" I asked.

"Pitchta is I guess. Sarah has been helping her so I don't really know. I just need to put on my jacket." Dad continued, "it has been way too long since I wore my or any uniform for that matter. Do you think this one looks okay?"

I walked into the room and saw my Dad in his uniform for the first time since I was very young. "Dad, you look great. The uniform fits. Are you ever going to tell me what was discussed when Webb took you to see the President yesterday?"

"No." My Dad dead panned. Then he went on, "I will tell you part of it though. I will be officially retiring tonight with full benefits. I may be staying on as a consultant in some form. But that hasn't been decided as of yet."

"Sounds great Dad." Just then the ladies walked in. I was floored by how Sarah looked. I couldn't help myself and I muttered "wow!"

"Wow yourself sailor. You know how I feel about your dress whites and gold wings." She smirked at me. That all knowing smile that she knows drives me absolutely wild. "Are we all ready to go Harm? Your Mom and Frank said they would meet us there, right?"

"Yes they did . They are also going to be picking up Grandma Sarah as well as Sergei." I looked at my watch to see what time it was. "We had better get going. We are supposed to be there by 5:30." I answered.

We all picked up our coats, and put them on as we walked out the door. When we got outside and to my SUV we all climbed in. We then made our way toward 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue.

  


  


2225 Zulu (5:25 pm local)  
December 31, 2003  
White House Press Room

  


  


As we were seated near the podium, I looked at my Dad. "I can't believe that this is really going to happen." I couldn't believe that the President was actually going to admit that there had been American POWs left in Russia. When all along they had been denying this. My father just smiled at me.

It was about this time when the Press Secretary came in. He started talking about how this little press conference would be ran. The President would speak, but wouldn't answer any questions. The military representative would answer any questions that there were. When this was said, I caught my dad's eyes, and gave him my best supporting smile I could muster. He smiled back at me.

Sarah must have saw him smile because she leaned over to me and whispered, "so that's where you get that famous flyboy smile of yours."

I just smiled at her and said, "yes ma'am, it is." I then leaned over and kissed her.

By this time the President had entered the room and was starting to speak. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I am going to try and make this short, as it is New Year's Eve. I have plans here with family and friends, and I am sure that most of you have plans as well. It has come to my attention that a grievous error was committed almost 25 years ago on American soil." The President paused for a moment. He looked over at the two Rabb men dressed almost identically in Navy dress whites. "In late 1980 the CIA learned of an American POW that had been taken to Russia after being shot down in Viet-Nam. It took them almost a year to track him down. He had been shot almost fatally when they found him. They stabilized him as they were flying him back to the US. He thought that he was going to be coming home to his family, but it didn't happen. For reasons known only to the CIA, they decided to keep him in hiding."

I heard a few gasps around the room, and then I heard my mom start crying. I looked over to her, and was pleased to see Frank comforting her. I realized that my dad was also comforting Pitchta as well. I had to smile though when I looked at Sergei and Grandma Sarah, and they were smiling while Sergei was holding her hand.

The President continued speaking. "His son never gave up hope that he would one day come home. Even when he was faced with undeniable evidence to his death, he still held out hope. He even trekked his way through Russia to find him, but it wasn't meant to be at that time. Now it is meant to be. After this story had been brought to my attention, I realized that something had to be done. I have a trusted operative investigating why this happened. When this POW was shot down he was a Lieutenant in the Navy. This man has gone through more than just about anyone can imagine. He has gone above and beyond the call of duty. He was already awarded the Purple Heart." He paused a second to smile. "But since it was awarded when we thought it to be posthumously, I will award it to him today. And since he was not given the opportunity to continue his naval duties, he was not able to advance his rank. It has been determined that, had he been given that chance, he would have, at least, reached the rank of Captain. He was already promoted to this rank when I met with him the other day, but he was not given the medals that go along with it. He let me know the other day that he would officially retire as of tonight. But before you all get too restless, I will introduce him to you. Captain Rabb, will you please come here?"

I never thought that I would hear those words being said about my father, Captain Rabb. I couldn't stop smiling. I leaned towards my father and whispered, "Go get 'em Hammer." He looked at me and mouthed thank you.

Dad stepped up to the podium with the President. While shaking hands with my Dad, the President greeted him. "Captain Rabb, to commemorate your retirement I would like for your eldest son to step up here as well. Captain Rabb, if you will please step up here as well."

A little startled by the request, I stood up with a quiet, "Yes sir!" I walked up to where they were standing. The President handed me some medals before he started talking. Looking at them, I realized what I held. I looked to the President, and he just smiled at me.

He turned to my father, and he again started speaking. "On the occasion of your return to and retirement from the Navy, you are presented with this Purple Heart." As the President stopped speaking I pinned the medal on my father's uniform. "I also would like to award you with the rank of Admiral. You will be awarded back pay and retirement benefits the correspond to this rank." When the President stopped speaking again I finished pinning the medals on him. "I will conclude this press conference by allowing two questions, and two questions only to be asked of and answered by our military guests. Captain Rabb Jr, I will give the floor to you. You can answer any two questions you want." He turned and left the room leaving my father and me standing there. I surveyed the crowd of reporters straining to get my attention so I would pick them. I finally pointed to someone I vaguely recognized.

"Carla Weasley, FoxNews. My question is how did you first find out that your father was alive and in the US near where you were?"

"I had just come back from being on active duty in the Gulf. My fiancé and I decided to visit the Wall the day after Christmas, since I had missed my yearly Christmas Eve visit. Sarah was the first to notice his name was no longer on the wall. We left there in a hurry because we had a meeting with our commanding officer that morning. When we got there, a friend of ours from the CIA told us." I then looked around finally seeing a face I definitely recognized. "Any more questions?" I choose the face I recognized.

"Chuck DePalma, ZNN. I don't have a question so much as an apology. I just wanted to apologize for never believing you Harm. I should have realized when I saw you in Russia that you would not have gone to such great lengths to find your father if you had not had a reason. I'm sorry."

I smiled at Chuck, and said, "We'll talk more later. Thank you all for coming tonight. We have a party to get to." With that, I lead my family outside and to our cars. We all climbed in and made our way towards the Roberts' for the party.

Sarah leaned toward me and asked finally. "Why did you tell DePalma that you would talk to him later?"

"I figured that someone needed to tell our story. I believe that that someone should be at least familiar with the subjects. And DePalma is nothing if not familiar with my part of the story." I leaned over to her and kissed her softly, effectively shutting her up. I then turned on the radio to fill the silence. I found one of my favorite songs almost at the end of it.

_Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger  
A brotherhood of man  
Imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world...  
  
You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will be as one _


	12. One Love

**author's notes: **_There is no money being made off of this. No infringement is intended. I only wanted to play in the playground that was created for us all by Bellisario and Company. All recognizable characters belong to them anyway. I also mention Star Trek (owned by Paramount). Quantum Leap is also mentioned, it too is owned by Bellisario and Company._

_Thanks to everyone for the reviews, they really make this all worth while. I appreciate them whether they are good or bad, but the flames really hurt. Luckily since I started writing JAG fics there haven't been any flames. I guess that means JAG fans tend to be a nicer bunch of people. I again must thank Browneyeez. Without her, I REALLY would have had some AWFUL mistakes in this final chapter. That's right, I did say final chapter. Don't fret though, I do have the epilogue all ready to go. This is how it goes, give me feedback and I will give you the epilogue. I want to top 150 reviews, but I don't know if that is possible. But please help me, you guys are who inspire these stories._

_As always, please enjoy this as much as I have, and don't forget to read and review._

  


_Always,_

**_CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur_**

  


**_@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@_**

  
  


five weeks later

2130 Zulu (4:30 pm local)  
February 6, 2004  
The Admiral's House  
Maclean, Virginia

"I can't believe that Mac is actually letting us give you a bachelor party. Especially after what happened at Bud's." Admiral AJ Chegwidden said.

"Well, sir, AJ..." I faltered remembering that he had told all of us to call him by name rather than rank tonight. "I had to agree that the ladies would be allowed to throw Mac a bachelorette party as well." I kind of half smiled.

"So that is why all the ladies were so secretive and giggly at the office today, and why there was no work done either." He smiled at me.

"Just wait until the next few days at work if you think nothing got done today." I laughed.

"Actually, I did think of that. That's why you and Sarah have the next week as well as your honeymoon off, and its also why I gave Harriet and Jennifer Wednesday through Friday off too." He continued, "Are you ever going to tell us where you decided to take Sarah on your honeymoon?"

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked him. When he nodded yes, I continued. "So can I." I flashed my best flyboy grin at him. "But seriously, we are going to Paris. You know how obsessed she became after Moulin Rouge came out. I felt she would enjoy that more than taking a tour of either NASA or the Air & Space Museum."

"True, too true." AJ agreed. "Are you ready to meet the rest of the guys at Sturgis'?"

"Yes. Let's get moving." I answered. We walked outside and climbed into the Admiral's car.

  


  


same time elsewhere

  


  


2130 Zulu  
February 6, 2004  
Bud & Harriet's house  
Rosslyn, Virginia

"Harriet are you ever going to tell me how you got Harm to agree to let you girls throw me a bachelorette party?" Sarah Mackenzie asked.

"Actually, ma'am, Jennifer and I told him we would tell you they were throwing him a wild orgy bachelor party. He knew you wouldn't believe that, but he didn't want to take a chance because turnabout is fair play. If he said no to your party he knew you would say he couldn't have one." Harriet sort of half giggled.

"Oh, I see. So that is where the Admiral is taking him tonight." Sarah said. She then turned to Meredith. "So are you going to tell me where you all are taking me tonight?"

"Nope! I don't even know exactly. When Jennifer gets here, she is going to tell us all. She is the only one who knows exactly where. Although, I suspect that Harriet knows." Meredith said.

2140 Zulu  
February 6, 2004  
Harriet's minivan  
somewhere in Washington DC

"Okay, stop asking for a few minutes, and maybe I will tell you where we are going." Jennifer Coates pleaded.

The girls were quiet for a few minutes, when Harriet broke the silence. "Did you get the ok for this?"

"Harriet! You knew?" Sarah exclaimed.

"Yes, but I told Jennifer that I wouldn't say anything until she got it arranged." Harriet stated.

"Harriet's cousin, Michael Sims, actually helped me plan the entertainment for the evening. I know your liking of contact sports, so we planned the evening around that." Jennifer stated a little mysteriously.

"Jennifer, why are we at the MCI Center? Don't the Capitals play tonight?" Meredith asked.

"Yep!" Jennifer answered. "They are playing the Hurricanes."

"Isn't Michael a defenseman for the Canes?" Sarah asked Harriet.

"How do you think we were able to arrange this?" Jennifer asked rhetorically. "After the game, we planned on all of us going out to party with several of the players from both teams."

"How did you manage to get both teams?" Meredith asked.

"Michael's best friend growing up is now on the Caps." Harriet stated. "And when they all heard about the chance to party with a bachelorette party they wanted to jump at it."

"Sounds like a lot of fun. Pay the parking attendant, and let's go!" Meredith reminded Jennifer who had apparently forgotten she was driving and that it was her turn to pay.

0040 Zulu (7:40 pm local)  
February 7, 2004 (February 6 local)  
MCI Center  
Washington DC

"Remind me again Sturgis, why are we at a hockey game rather than having a 'normal' bachelor party?" I asked.

"Because, Sarah will scalp us all if we end up in jail like after Bud's party." Sturgis stated.

I looked at Bud and asked, "I am surprised that you didn't suggest a Star Trek or Quantum Leap convention then." I laughed when I said this.

Bud sort of blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Actually, I did suggest it. But the closest one to us was a Star Trek convention in Chicago and a Quantum Leap convention in St. Louis. I really didn't think that Sarah would appreciate us dragging you on a plane the weekend before your wedding considering what happened the last time you got into an airplane before a wedding of hers."

"True, too true. At least I wouldn't have been the pilot this time. That has to account for something though?" I joked.

"Sturgis, just how original is this idea of yours?" AJ asked.

"I don't know. I have been to sporting events before where they announce parties up on the jumbotron." Sturgis said. "So its not terribly original, but it is a lot different than the other bachelor parties I have attended."

"Oh, okay." AJ said. Then he continued, "I need a beer, anyone else thirsty?"

When all of us said we were thirsty, Sturgis stood up. "I'll go with you sir. You will have too many drinks to carry by yourself."

"Thanks, Sturgis, and remember tonight there are no ranks, only names." AJ stated.

"Yes sir." Sturgis said. "I mean, yes AJ." The Admiral just smiled at him as they walked out to the concourse to get the drinks.

"Excuse me sir, I mean Bud, but isn't Harriet's cousin a defenseman for the away team?" Tiner asked.

"Yes, her cousin, Michael, is a defenseman with the Carolina Hurricanes. Why do you ask?" Bud replied.

"I was just thinking that it would be really cool to meet some of the players. I would really like to meet that awesome goalie Kevin Weekes." Tiner said excitedly.

"It has already been arranged my young friend." Bud smiled.

"Cool!" Tiner exclaimed.

"Bud, are you sure this night is for me and not Tiner?" I jokingly asked.

"Of course, I am sure. What could be more fun than spending an evening with some of your closest friends watching what promises to be a brutal bloodbath?" Bud asked somewhat sarcastically.

"I could think of a few things." I mumbled so no one could hear me. While I was smiling I was thinking that it would be a whole lot more fun watching this with Sarah. I love the way she gets so excited to see the fights when they happen. That is when I felt like someone was staring at me. I looked over my shoulder, and not two sections over was Sarah and the other ladies. I decided then and there that I was going to sit with her. I looked at all the guys enjoying themselves and said, "Guys I will be back in a few minutes. I need to go buy a few things." Before anyone could object I was out of my seat and gone.

On the way out of the section I literally ran into a certain spook. "Good evening Webb. What brings you to this game?" I looked over to see Sarah not two feet away.

"I was invited to you bachelor party, but I am guessing that you saw Mac behind me, and you two are going to sneak off to snog yourselves silly?" Webb asked.

"You are spending way too much time with those MI5 friends of yours if you are calling it snogging now. And yes, we are going to try and find a couple of empty seat together." I said reaching for Sarah's hand.

"Please don't tell anyone where we are at?" Sarah asked Webb.

"Don't worry, I won't. Here, take these tickets. Compliments of the Agency." Webb said handing us two tickets for a box across the ice from where we were.

0145 Zulu (8:45 pm local)  
February 7, 2004 (February 6 local)  
Caps/Canes game, MCI Center  
Washington DC

"Mac, don't look now, but we are on the 'kiss-cam' on the jumbotron." I stated.

"Well, then, we can't disappoint the public, can we?" Mac said as she leaned in and proceeded to devour my mouth and tongue in the most amazing kiss that I have ever experienced.

Same time, across the ice...

"Oh my god!" Jennifer yelled.

"What's wrong?" Meredith asked.

"Jumbotron...'kiss-cam'...now!" Was all Jennifer was able to get out.

"YES!!!" All the ladies yelled.

Same time, two sections over...

"Look! Harm and Mac are on the jumbotron!" Bud yelled.

"Hey! It's the 'kiss-cam'!" Tiner said.

"It's about time we found him." AJ muttered.

"I guess great minds think alike, eh Bud?" Sturgis asked which caused Bud to smile.

Same time, on the visiting Hurricanes bench...

"Man, isn't that a great kiss?" Michael Sims asked his defense partner Bret.

"It certainly is the longest kiss on a 'kiss-cam' I have seen." Bret said. "Are we still going out with your cousin and her friends?"

"Yes, but I don't think the bride will be there." Michael said.

"Why not?" Another Canes player piped in.

"Because that was the bride and groom on the jumbotron. I met them a few years ago at Harriet's wedding." Michael finished. "We're up Bret." He said as they went over the boards to join the continuing play.

0445 Zulu (11:45 pm local)  
February 7, 2004 (February 6 local)  
Harm's apartment, just north of Union Station  
Georgetown, Washington DC

"I am so glad that we both had our parties at the game tonight." I said to Sarah as I snuggled in to her in bed.

"Me too. I love this ending better than the ending to Bud's bachelor party." Mac smiled. "At least this time I didn't have to bail you guys out of jail."

I smiled at Sarah and said "True, but I do think that it is time we went to sleep." I tilted my head and kissed her softly on the lips. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, my love." Sarah mumbled seconds before falling into a deep sleep. Just a few minutes later and I was off in Dreamland myself.

1000 Zulu (5 am local)  
February 14, 2004  
Sarah Mackenzie's townhouse  
Georgetown, Washington DC

"Can't sleep either, ma'am?" Jennifer asked.

"No, I am way too nervous to sleep. I am so glad that you and Harriet made me go to bed so early. At least I got some sleep." Sarah smiled as Jennifer handed her a cup of coffee. "Thank you. You didn't make breakfast did you?"

No she didn't, and neither will you. I am making everyone breakfast." Trish said coming in from the kitchen.

"Trish, shouldn't you be at Harm's helping him get ready?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, you already are the closest thing I have to a daughter. I figured that Harm has enough help with Frank and Harmon both there. And I was kind of hoping that you would let me help you." Trish said getting a little teary eyed.

"Thank you! You can't know how much it means to me to have you here as a mother." Sarah said. "Can I call you mom?"

Her answer was Trish grabbing her into a giant bear hug. After that Trish made everyone breakfast, and the all got ready for that evening's magical event. At 5 pm, the ladies climbed into a limo and went off toward the White House and the Rose Garden, which the President had offered them for the event. He had even erected a big tent with heaters in it for them.

2255 Zulu (5:55 pm local)  
February 14, 2004  
White House Rose Garden  
Washington DC

"Let's get this show on the road gentlemen." Chaplain Turner announced. "It's not everyday that one can say they have performed a wedding at the White House." 

"That's true, Dad. C'mon Harm!" Sturgis said dragging me away from the mirror. "All of your medals are on straight. Keeter, I could use some help here motivating the groom."

"He does seem a bit nervous, doesn't he?" Keeter said. Turning to me he continued, "Harm if you don't get your six moving, I am going to take your place and marry that gorgeous Marine of yours."

"Over my dead body!" I exclaimed. "Let's get moving!"

Same time, inside the ladies dressing room

"It's time to get going ladies. It's not everyday that they let you out of Leavenworth to walk your niece down the aisle at the White House." Matt O'Hara said.

"Uncle Matt!" Sarah cried. "I didn't know you were going to be here. How did you get out?"

"It was all courtesy of Harm and the Admiral. It's their present to you. I do, however, have to go right back after the reception." He continued, "but enough about me. There is a very nervous groom you need to put out of his misery out there."

Five minutes later...

The music had just started playing when I looked up and saw Chloe walking towards us. She looks so grown up in that dress. Kids really shouldn't grow up this fast. Next came Jennifer walking with Tiner. By the look he just gave her, I think the Admiral may have to pull another 'Privilege' out of his cover. Then it was Sturgis walking toward us with Bobbie Latham on his arm. I realized a long time ago that they are more like Sarah and me than they would care to admit. They really should get back together. I hope today brings home that fact to them. I then noticed that Bud and Harriet were walking towards us. I hope our marriage is even half as good as their. 

The music suddenly changed. I then saw Sarah for the first time that day. I must have started to hold my breath because I heard someone whisper "breath sailor!" I think I was in tears by this point because Sarah was finally by my side, and I could see that she was crying as well.

The ceremony continued for a while. We exchanged rings, and by then it was time to say our wedding vows. We wanted to say our own.

"Sarah Catherine Mackenzie, from the moment that I met you, I knew that I loved you. I shied away only because I never wanted to cause you any pain if I were to be shot down. As time has moved on, I have come to the realization that you mean more to me than anything else. I love you more than life itself. You are my hopes and dreams, my love and my life, and my past, present, and future all rolled into one. I pledge the rest of my life to you. I love you." I told her, hoping that she did know just how much I love her.

"Harmon David Rabb Jr, How dare you make me cry even more on my Wedding Day." Sarah smiled through her tears. "I realized the second our eyes met right here in this Rose Garden that I would never willingly let you out of my life. It wasn't until a few months later, though, that I admitted to myself how much I really loved you and that I had loved you the whole time. You have been through the hardest moments of my life with me. You have been my 'knight in shining armour' countless times, and each time you rescued me I loved you even more. I have followed you across this planet, and I will continue to do so. You are my heart and soul and the reason that I am still here. I have always and will always love you."

I looked at her, and wanted to kiss her right then and there. I had to wait until I was cleared to do so, otherwise Sturgis' Dad would kick my six from here to Hiroshima. Commander, oops I mean, Captain Coulter was there and she sang **_One Love_** by _Trisha Yearwood_ while Mom and Chloe lit two candles, and then we lit our unity candle. We walked back to stand in front of Chaplain Turner.

"If anyone here has just cause why these two should not be joined in marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." Chaplain Turner said. "What God has joined together, let no man pull asunder. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." He smiled.

It was here. The moment I had waited a lifetime for. I leaned down to Sarah's waiting lips and placed a long, slow, sensual kiss on her.

When we finally broke apart, Chaplain Turner continued as he turned us to face the crowd of friends and family. "May I be the first to present to you Captain and Mrs. Harmon David Rabb Jr." He smiled as everyone cheered. He followed us to the back of the tent where we waited to greet our guests.

After everyone had left the tent we walked out to see that they had put together an arch made of their swords. As we walked under it, I knew what was going to happen. As we passed the last sword bearer, Bud, he brought his sword down and whacked Sarah on the six, officially welcoming her to our Navy family.

  



	13. Everything I Do, I Do It For You

**author's notes: **_There is no money being made off of this. No infringement is intended. I only wanted to play in the playground that was created for us all by Bellisario and Company. All recognizable characters belong to them anyway._

_Thanks to everyone for the reviews, they really make this all worth while. I appreciate them whether they are good or bad, but the flames really hurt. Luckily since I started writing JAG fics there haven't been any flames. I guess that means JAG fans tend to be a nicer bunch of people. I again must thank Browneyeez. Without her, I REALLY would have had some AWFUL mistakes in this epilogue. I want to top 150 reviews, but I don't know if that is possible. This is the final part of this story. I am toying with the idea of writing a sequel of sorts, but you need to review this story and let me know if I should even attempt a new story. Thanks for any and all help with this! But please help me, you guys are who inspire these stories._

_As always, please enjoy this as much as I have, and don't forget to read and review._

  


_Always,_

**_CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur_**

  


**_@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@_**

  


Epilogue

0030 Zulu (7:30 pm local)  
February 15, 2004 (February 14 local)  
Chamber of Commerce Reception Hall  
Georgetown, Washington DC

  


The reception was in full swing by the time that we got there. We sat down to a delightful dinner, and it seemed like everyone was making a toast for us to have a great life. Sooner than we expected, it was time for our first dance. I walked Sarah to the center of the dance floor.

The first strains of Come What May started to play when I pulled Sarah into my arms. I knew she would really appreciate the song, since it is from one of her favorite movies. "I love you, Mrs. Rabb." I whispered as we started dancing.

"I love you too, Mr. Rabb. I really like how that sounds, Mrs. Rabb. Mrs. Harmon David Rabb Jr." Sarah giggled as she pulled my face even closer so she could kiss me.

The next song was This I Promise You by 'N Sync. I danced with my Mother as Sarah danced with her uncle Matt. The following song Sarah danced with my Father, and I danced with Sergei's Mom. It was then that I walked over and grabbed my guitar. I walked up to the stage and started strumming a few bars. Sarah walked over to Sergei and asked him to dance, Mom grabbed Frank, and Dad grabbed Pitchta's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. I started to sing.

_Look into my eyes - you will see   
What you mean to me   
Search your heart  
Search your soul   
And when you find me there you'll search no more   
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for   
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for   
You know it's true   
Everything I do  
I do it for you   
Look into my heart  
You will find  
There's nothin' there to hide   
Take me as I am  
Take my life   
I would give it all  
I would sacrifice   
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for   
I can't help it  
There's nothin' I want more   
Ya know it's true   
Everything I do  
I do it for you   
There's no love  
Like your love   
And no other  
Could give more love   
There's nowhere  
Unless you're there   
All the time  
All the way   
Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for   
I can't help it  
There's nothin' I want more   
I would fight for you  
I'd lie for you   
Walk the wire for you  
Ya I'd die for you   
Ya know it's true   
Everything I do  
I do it for you_

As my last note was fading out, I looked over at my Father. He had gotten down on one knee with a ring box in his hand. I saw Pitchta smile and start crying, and then she helped him back to his feet. They kissed as he slid the ring on her finger. I am glad they are finally happy.

  


THE END

  



End file.
